vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ci-Kat-A
|-|Pupa Stage= |-|Mature Form= |-|Giant Form= Summary The Ci-Kat-A was an alien insectoid which hitched a ride aboard the Kat Sat 1 space probe. Still a small creature the size of a person’s palm, it bit and brainwashed Dr. Harley Street, the lead scientist on the Kat Sat 1 project, while he was investigating its cocoon. With the aid of Dr. Street, it would go on to brainwash numerous security personnel at the MASA research facility and make a nest, where it laid several eggs upon reaching maturity. After a Kat’s Eye News crew made public the existence of the Ci-Kat-A, a squadron of Enforcers and the SWAT Kats headed to the facility to neutralize the threat and rescue the news crew. While the Ci-Kat-A offspring and the security personnel plus Enforcers whom they had brainwashed were taken care of, the first Ci-Kat-A and Dr. Street made their way to Megakat Nuclear Plant, where the alien insectoid consumed nuclear fuel rods and grew to the size of a building. The next day, they were tracked down to the 300 story Megakat Towers, where Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs found another nest with dozens of eggs and was attacked by Dr. Harley Street, who was now almost fully transformed into a Ci-Kat-A himself. Eventually, Dr. Street and the first Ci-Kat-A were killed by the SWAT Kats while a squadron of Enforcer Choppers led by Commander Ulysses Feral destroyed the Ci-Kat-A nest with flamethrowers. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-B | 9-A Name: Ci-Kat-A Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Alien insectoid Powers and Abilities: Below average human physical attributes (pupa stage only), Superhuman Physical Characteristics (mature and giant forms), Flight, Sound Manipulation, Mind Control (Can brainwash anyone it bites and make them do its bidding), Can transform other sentient beings into Ci-Kat-A by biting them, can spray slime from its mouth which can restrain a target covered in said slime Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Small enough to hold in one’s hand) | Wall level (Larger and stronger than its offspring, who themselves are stronger than T-Bone and Razor and can tear through the armor plating of an Enforcer Chopper) | Small Building level (Destroyed a portion of the reinforced roof of Megakat nuclear plant) Speed: Unknown | Subsonic (At least as fast as its offspring, who can keep up with Enforcer Choppers in flight) | Subsonic (At least as fast as before if not more so) Lifting Strength: Below Average | At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman (Stronger than T-Bone and Razor) | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Wall Class | Small Building Class Durability: Likely Below Average | At least Wall level (Far tougher than T-Bone and Razor) | Building level (Took four missiles from an Enforcer Chopper but was uninjured) Stamina: Unknown | Unknown, likely Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Melee range | Several meters with slime, shrieks can also affect targets several meters away | Dozens of meters with slime, shrieks can also affect targets dozens of meters away Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average. Seems smart enough to turn people instead of killing them so as to use them to take over the world and also hide away and reproduce until ready but otherwise has shown no higher thinking capacity. Weaknesses: Small and very vulnerable at this stage | Same weaknesses as the giant form | Vulnerable to fire as evidenced by the fact that it shrugged off four conventional missiles from an Enforcer Chopper but was wary of taking a hit from a flaming Match-Head missile from the Turbokat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Transforming bite: A bite from a Ci-Kat-A can brainwash a sentient being and make them do the Ci-Kat-A’s bidding and aid it with its goals of taking over their world. The victim also begins to transform into a Ci-Kat-A themself over a period of several days. * Slime spray: Sprays a lime green coloured thick sticky slime from its mouth which, upon hitting someone, restrains them. This slime can also gum up the engines of aircraft and thus potentially cause them to crash. * Shriek: A very high-pitched shriek which can shatter glass (including glass tough enough to withstand small arms fire) and also disorient people and cause them incredible pain. Key: Pupa Stage | Mature Form | Giant Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9